Paw Patrol(Civ6)
Paw Patrol is a Civilization based on Cartoon World. for the game Civilization: Cartoon's Empire About Lore During the Ancient Era a kid named Ryder tries to build a civilization that spreads the world. He Adopts 9 different pups with Different civilizations and now they will adopt. and rise for a better Tommorrow Leaders Each Leader has a story how did they get a Civilization: HERE # Ryder- USA # Chase-Germany # Marshall-Japan # Skye-Russia # Rocky-China # Zuma-Roman # Rubble-UK # Everest-Scythia # Tracker-Spain # Alex Porter-Macedon # Mayor Goodway-Greeece # Mayor Humdinger-Kongo # Mr. Porter-Aztec # Sweetie-Nubia # Earl of Barkingburg-Viking, Norway # Carlos-Australia # Katie- Poland # Francois-Persia # Raimundo-Khmer # Princess of Barkingburg- Indonesia # Farmer Al-Brazil # Farmer Yumi-India # Jake- Egypt Rise and FALL Leaders # Julius Goodway- Mongolia # Justina Goodway- Korea # Sid Swashbuckle- Scotland # Arrby- Zulu Gathering Storm Leaders # Harold Humdinger- Hungary Unique Units * Ryder- Marine * Chase- Panzer * Marshall-Shinobi * Skye-Cossack * Rocky-Mechanist * Zuma-Legionnaire * Rubble-Red Coat * Everest-Saka Horse Archer * Tracker-Sniper * Sweetie-Pup Archer * Earl of Barkingburg-Viking Berserker * Carlos-Digger * Mayor Goodway-Hoplite * Mayor Humdinger-Kitty Archer * Mr. Porter-Eagle Warrior * Katie-Winged Hussar * Francois-Chamelian Immortal * Raimundo-Elephant Ballista * Princess of Barkingburg-Jong * Farmer Al- * Farmer Yumi- Native Varu * Justina-Rocket Cannons * Julius- Keshigs * Sid- Highraiders. * Arrby- Impi Unique Building * The Lookout-Paw Patrol * Porter's Trading Outpost-Spain * City Hall-Paw Patrol (palace replacement) Unique Abilities * Ryder=Paw Patrol Leader * Carlos=Settler of the Jungle * Chase=Free Imperial Cities * Marshall=Kingdom Restoration * Skye=Skye of Russia * Rocky=Dynastic Cycle * Zuma=All roads to Capital * Everest=Mountain Pup Ranger * Tracker=Tracker's Fleet * Rubble=Excavated Museums * Capt Turbot=The Final Prophet * Francois Turbot=Explorer Satrapie * Mayor Goodway=Philosophical Republic/ Thermopylae * Earl of Barkingburg=Naval Disembarker * Sweetie=Ta-Seti * Jake-Iteru * Alex Porter=Paw Patrol Fusion * Mayor Humdinger=Nkisi * Mr. Porter=Legend of the Five Suns * Farmer Yumi=Dharma * Farmer Al=Farmer's way of Life * Katie-Parlor's Glory * Raimundo-Monasteries of the ringmaster * Princess of Barkingburg-Exalted Princess of the Three Worlds * Farmer Al-Mangnanimous * Farmer Yumi-Satyagrahan Weariness * Juluis-Basic Horseman Rider * Justina- * Sid- * Arrby- Unique Agenda * Ryder=Continental Security * Carlos=Relics on Guard * Chase=Iron Paws Suzerain * Marshall=Pup-fu Bushido * Skye=Converser of the West * Rocky=Eco-Wonder Builder * Zuma=Border Expansionist * Everest=Friendly Terms * Tracker=Religious Penitente * Rubble=Continental city builder * Capt Turbot=Ayyubid Dynasty * Francois Turbot=Natural Opportunity * Mayor Goodway=League of Mayors/ Aggressive Negotiator * Earl of Barkingburg=Grand Admiral * Sweetie=City Developer * Jake-Mountain Military * Alex Porter=Owner's Delight of Gifts * Mayor Humdinger=Kitten Disciple * Mr. Porter=Tlatolani * Farmer Yumi=Peacekeeper * Farmer Al=Master Farmer: Patron of the Arts * Katie-Faithful Owner * Raimundo-Circus of Holy Sites * Princess of Barkingburg=Naval Settler * Julius * Justina * Sid- * Arrby- City Names * Adventure Bay * Barkingburg * Foggy Bottom * Puplantis * Capital City of the Leader Civ * Sub City of the Leader Civ Category:TheAlLieDComMander Content Category:DLC Civilizations Category:Fanon Civilizations Category:PAW Patrol CIV